Beyond the Crimson Twilight
by Megumi6
Summary: Hitomi moves from her home town Hiroshima and moves to Tokyo leaving all of her old friends behind. She goes to a new school with a kick ass attitude and meets a guy named Van. V/H
1. Default Chapter

Beyond the Crimson Twilight Prologue  
** "Daddy? Daddy, I wanna go home." The little five year old girl  
  
Hitomi was tugging on her fathers' sleeve. "Hold on Hitomi. I'll be right there." He  
  
said to her while putting away some case files. "Daddy, I wanna be just like you when  
  
I grow up!" She said smiling at him with her missing teeth. "You will some day  
  
princess. But, you have to learn how to fight first." He responded smiling back at her.  
  
"Fight? Daddy, can you teach me how to fight like you?" There was a long silence.  
  
"Sure sweet heart, when you're older. If you still want to when you're older, come and  
  
ask." "Kay daddy!" She screamed excitedly running around in circles. He smiled and  
  
laughed. "Come on Hitomi . let's go home."**  
  
~3 years later  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday to you!  
  
Happy Birthday dear Hitomi!  
  
Happy Birthday to you! YAY!"  
  
Hitomi made a wish and blew out the candles. "Dad, am I officially  
  
eight years old yet?" "Well. you will be in three minutes." He laughed looking at his  
  
watch. "Oh, make that two." Hitomi smiled happily making her yellow eyes shine  
  
brightly. "Hitomi?" Her mother asked. Hitomi stopped talking to her father and  
  
turned around to see what she wanted. "Yes mom?" "What did you wish for?" her  
  
mother asked curiously. "I wished." She stopped and looked at her father who was  
  
staring at her. "I wished that dad would teach me how to fight like him." Her dad  
  
coughed loudly from choking on his coffee. "Errr. sure. Hitomi. When would  
  
you like to start your lessons?" She smiled, her yellow eyes glowing brighter than  
  
before. "TODAY!"  
~Authors' Note: Hey everyone. Please tell me what you think of in the beginning. Trust me I'll be writing a lot more very soon and it will get better. This is actually supposed to be a story that I made. (I made my own original characters.) But I'm changing the names to Van and Hitomi and stuff like that. ( Well please R&R. I'll get better I promise. 


	2. Chapter 1

Beyond the Crimson Twilight Chapter 1  
Her long black hair blew in the breeze as she was walking home from school.  
  
She stopped and looked at the beautiful colors of pink, purple, and orange in the sky  
  
as the sun was setting. It was truly a beautiful sight watching the sunset. The ocean  
  
was below her and the sun gave a glowing affect to the ocean. Her bright green eyes  
  
glistened in the sunlight as she tucked a piece of hair that fell into her face, behind her  
  
ear. *I'm gonna miss this place.* She thought still looking at the sunset. Her eyes  
  
turned a light blue as a single crystal tear fell down her face. She turned from the  
  
sunset and started walking towards her house. *Damn it Hitomi. You see what happens  
  
when you get REAL friends? I shouldn't have become too attached to this place.* She  
  
thought still walking. She clenched her right hand into a fist as she thought about her  
  
best friend, Akiko. "DAMN IT!" She screamed.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hitomi took off her shoes and walked into the empty  
  
kitchen. *I wonder where they went?* She thought as she looked around the house.  
  
"Hitomi, is that you?" Her mother screamed out from somewhere. "Yes mother.  
  
Where are you?" Hitomi asked, still searching the house. "I'm on the roof. Your  
  
father is here with me. Come up and talk with us." Her mother commanded her not  
  
really giving her a request. Hitomi walked up to the attic and opened the top hatch to  
  
the roof. She saw her parents sitting together looking out at the almost disappearing  
  
sunset. Her mother was truly a beautiful woman for her age. Her slivery short hair  
  
sparkled like diamonds and smelled of fresh picked flowers. Her fathers' hair on the  
  
other hand was short, black and it was usually uncombed.  
She stared at her mother and her father for a few seconds and then broke the  
  
silence. "Yes mother? What did you want to talk about?" Her mother turned around  
  
and patted the spot next to her offering for her to sit down. " Hitomi, I know you're  
  
upset about moving but." She paused. "But your father and I both agree that it  
  
would be best to leave and go to a larger city." Her mother waited in silence for  
  
Hitomi to speak .It broke her heart to see Hitomi suffer and go through so much pain.  
  
"It's okay mother. I understand why we have to move. When will we be going?"  
  
Hitomi stood up and looked at her mother with a cold look. Her mother acted like she  
  
hadn't seen Hitomi stare at her coldly. "Tomorrow." Was all she said as Hitomi went  
  
down the hatch she had come from.  
Hitomi slowly walked away from her house not looking back. She slipped her  
  
suitcase in the back of the car and got in. Her older brother was driving the moving  
  
truck and her father was driving the car. They slowly drove away from the house,  
  
further and further until you couldn't see it anymore. Hitomi tried to keep a strait  
  
look on her face but she couldn't. She thought of all of her friends, her school, her  
  
home. She couldn't take it anymore so she started to cry.  
***********************  
Summer vacation was over as quick as it had started. Hitomi Kanzaki walked  
  
to her new school slowly dragging her feet along the way. She was sweating a little  
  
from the humidity and the hot summer air. Her long flowing black hair was tied up in  
  
a braid that went a little past her waist. She was wearing a white blouse with a black  
  
and white neck tie and skirt. She didn't like her new school very much but she  
  
enjoyed the colors of her school uniform. Her eyes were a mixed color of orange and  
  
yellow today, meaning that she was neither angry nor happy. She walked looking at  
  
her feet and at the ground instead of looking up to where she was going.  
As she continued walking she bumped hard into some else walking. She fell  
  
landing hard on her butt. "Excuse you." She heard a firm hard voice say to her. She  
  
looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. "You should  
  
watch where you're going or you're gonna get hurt." The man said helping her  
  
up. She quickly grabbed her backpack and walked away not saying a word to him.  
  
She ran towards to the school and immediately went to the office to get her schedule  
  
and her locker number.  
As she was walking around looking for her 1st hour class she saw that man she  
  
ran into approach her. "I didn't hear a thank you when I helped you up back there."  
  
He said to her in an enchanting voice that worked on every girl except her. She  
  
smirked at him. "Now why would I want to thank you?" She said trying to walk away  
  
from him but he kept on preventing her from walking away. "So, hey sexy. My name  
  
is Allen. What's your name?" He asked her attempting to hit on her. "My name is  
  
none of your business. Do you want to get your ass kicked?" She hissed back at him  
  
coldly. "Ouch. I gave you my name so it's only fair that you give me yours." He said  
  
trying to talk to her. "I didn't ask for your name, did I?" She said successfully  
  
dodging his grip to get away from him. *What an ass.* She thought finally finding her  
  
1st hour class.  
"Class. Pay attention. We have a new student. Tell us about yourself a little bit  
  
Hitomi." The teacher stood in the front of the classroom looking at Hitomi. Hitomi  
  
smiled and gave the teacher a smirk. "Is that a request or a command?" She asked  
  
still smiling. "I asked you to, if you don't want to I'll do it for you." Hitomi stopped smiling and her eyes turned orange. She stood up slowly clenching and unclenching  
  
her fists. "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. That is all you need to know." She said to the  
  
teacher calmly, trying to keep from out bursting with anger. *It's none of her damn  
  
business. She doesn't need to know shit about me.* Hitomi thought as she sat down in  
  
her seat. She noticed a young man staring at her. She put a piece of gum in her mouth  
  
and turned around so he could see nothing but her back.  
The bell rang and she was the first to get up and walk out of the room. She  
  
hated this school and she dreaded going to her next class. *I'm gonna ditch 2nd and  
  
3rd hour* She said in her head. *But where will I go?* She stood in front of her locker  
  
thinking. *The roof!* She walked around for a couple of minutes lost, the bell had  
  
already rang for 2nd hour to get started. "Shit." She said turning around in circles.  
  
*Fuck. I'm screwed.* She went into the ladies bathroom and dug through her stuff.  
  
She found what she was looking for after a couple seconds of searching. She looked at  
  
the paper that had a map of the school grounds and ran out the door of the ladies  
  
bathroom. Some of her hair came lose as she was running falling into her face as she  
  
ran quickly up the stairs.  
She opened the door to the roof and walked on the platform. *Wow. This city is  
  
so big.* She thought to herself as she looked at the city from the fence. "What are you  
  
doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She froze as she heard a deep,  
  
firm voice talk to her. She slowly turned around and saw that boy from her first hour  
  
class. She got a better look at him. He had deep dark crimson eyes with unruly raven  
  
black hair. His features were tanned and he was handsome. When her brain started  
  
working again she smiled and said," Yes. Aren't you supposed to be in class also?" He  
  
smiled at her. "So you're the new girl who was giving the teacher a smart ass attitude.  
  
You've got guts." He said seeing her eyes turn from a beautiful green to an orange  
  
color. "Fuck. You've got guts to talking to me like that." She said looking angrily at  
  
him. "You know last time a guy talked to me like that he was sent to the hospital."  
  
Immediately after she said that she heard laughter and this got her even more angry.  
Her eyes turned from orange to red now making her look demonic. "Screw  
  
you." She said attacking him. He blocked all of her moves and eventually realized that  
  
she was serious. *Shit. Now I've gone and pissed her off. What am I supposed to do  
  
now? I don't hit girls.* He thought blocking all of her punches and kicks. "You're  
  
good. Where did you learn how to fight?" She stopped trying to hit him knowing that  
  
he would just block her again. "That's none of your business." She said calming down  
  
a little. He smirked at her and then looked directly into her red eyes that were  
  
beginning to turn green again. *His eyes. his eyes make me feel weird.* She thought  
  
as she looked back into his eyes. He soon broke the gaze and turned around beginning  
  
to walk away. "You know." He paused. "You look kinda cute when you're angry."  
  
He said and ran off. Her cheeks turned a bright red from anger and embarrassment.  
***********************  
Hitomi walked down the halls when the last bell rang. She kept on playing that  
  
scene in her head of when that boy told her she was cute. She didn't even get his  
  
name. "Why am I thinking about HIM?" She asked herself and spat out the word  
  
him. He was walking behind her the whole time listening to her talk to herself. *So.*  
  
He thought to himself. *She's thinking about me. I don't know why but I feel different  
  
when I'm around her. I don't even know her! I promised myself not to get involved with  
  
another girl.* He was still walking behind her right when she turned around and saw  
  
him. *SHIT! DID HE HEAR ME?!?!* Her cheeks turned a light red and she tried  
  
not to make it obvious. "How long have you been walking behind me?" She asked him  
  
hoping he hadn't been there long. "Well." He responded. "Long enough to hear you  
  
talk to yourself about someone." He said smiling to her. "What's your name?" She  
  
asked him unexpectedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said and  
  
ran away. *Shit. I shouldn't have opened my mouth and told her she looked cute when  
  
she's angry. Now she's gonna try to talk to me. Fuck. I'm such a baka.*  
Author's Note: Did you like it well tell me! R&R please. Oh in this thingie Hitomi  
  
changes her eye color depending on what emotion or mood she's in. Orange- Angry;  
  
Green-Normal; Red-Really pissed off 


	3. Chapter 2

Beyond the Crimson Twilight Chapter 2  
The bell rang for 1st hour and Hitomi peeked through the window to see if  
  
that boy was there. *He's not in the classroom, so where could he be?* She thought to  
  
herself. *Shit, maybe he's on the roof.* She turned around and headed towards the  
  
roof. "I'm gonna go check!" She accidentally said out loud. Her long black, braided  
  
hair flew behind her as she ran up the stairs looking for that boy. Hitomi stopped  
  
right in front of the door that opened to the roof. She slowly opened it and went on  
  
the roof.  
  
"Shit. I'm late for class." He said as he was walking down the hallway to his  
  
first hour class. He heard someone say,"I'm gonna go check!" So he slowed down  
  
his walking and hid behind a locker. He peeked from behind the locker seeing  
  
Hitomi. *What is she doing?* He asked himself. *I'm gonna go follow her and see  
  
what she's looking for.* He followed Hitomi until he saw that she was headed for the  
  
roof. *Is she looking for me?* He thought suddenly surprised. He ran up the stairs  
  
quickly, opened the door silently, and quietly went on the roof.  
  
"Damn he's not here." She said turning around in disappointment. As soon  
  
as she turned around she saw him staring at her with those dark crimson eyes. She  
  
looked slightly pissed. "Why are you always sneaking around behind me? Why are  
  
you staring at me?" He smirked at the questions with his head down. "I'm not  
  
always sneaking behind you, you just happen to be there and." He looked directly  
  
into her eyes. "I stare at you because you're cute of course." As soon as he finished  
  
saying that he regretted ever saying it at all. *Damn. I'm such a baka. She's gonna  
  
kick my ass now.*  
  
When she heard him say she was cute she stood there blushing a little bit.  
  
"So, do you usually hit on girls that you barely know?" She asked him sarcastically.  
  
He was shocked at what she had said. "No, only you." *Why am I so damn clumsy  
  
around her? I'm always slipping and saying the wrong things to her.* She laughed at  
  
this remark. "You know." She paused for a little and than looked into his deep  
  
red eyes. "You kinda remind me of this guy I met yesterday. His name was Allen.  
  
He tried hitting on me but I threatened to kick his ass." She said coldly. *I know he's  
  
just trying to play with me. He's only saying that I'm cute and all the shit because he's  
  
playing with me.* She thought to herself, a little pissed off at him.  
  
He laughed loudly for a long time, he fell to the floor laughing. A sweat drop  
  
appeared behind Hitomi's head. Soon after that he got up and said," Allen Schzar?  
  
HA HA HA! That's funny." He said still laughing. "The difference between me and  
  
Allen is that I don't usually hit on girls and he hits on everyone he sees, male or  
  
female." Hitomi slightly chuckled at his remark. Then remembering what she said  
  
a little earlier he asked," Allen hit on you?" His red eyes opening wider. "Yeah, and  
  
I almost beat the shit out of him cause he kept grabbing my arm." She said  
  
wondering why he asked.  
  
Van clenched his fists as he thought about Allen hitting on her. He tried not  
  
to make his anger visible and held his tongue. *Why do I even care that Allen hit on  
  
her?* He asked himself still angry. "Did he hurt you?" Van said without thinking.  
  
"Yes a little, but why would you want to know?" Hitomi stood there with a smile on  
  
her face, satisfied that he was speechless. "Bye boy." She said walking away towards  
  
the door. "My name is Van." He said as she walked passed him and off the roof.  
  
**********************  
  
As the last bell rang Van was out the door looking for Allen. When he found  
  
him he was currently trying to hit on Hitomi again. He didn't know how to react to  
  
this. *If I help her she'll think I like her. If I don't help her. Allen.* He got angry  
  
once again. "Allen, get away from her." Van said in a cool tone. "Or what?" "Or  
  
you'll get your ass kicked by me and her." He said smirking at his smart ass  
  
remark. "A girl! Kick MY ass?! HA!" When Hitomi heard this she was pissed. Her  
  
eyes turned a dark red, almost the color of Van 's eyes. She punched him and kicked  
  
him in his balls. "Yes, a girl did kick your ass." Hitomi said with her arms  
  
crossed. Before Van could say anything to her she was off and left with out a word.  
  
Hitomi walked home thinking about Van helping her. *Why would he help  
  
me? Do you think. nah. He doesn't like me, does he? WHO CARES!* She still  
  
continued to walk as she saw a coffee shop. She walked into the coffee shop and  
  
bought herself a small cappuccino and started to think again until she bumped into  
  
a girl. "I'm sorry." The girl said with a smile. "I'll buy you a new one. Stay here."  
  
The girl ran into the shop and waited in line. She looked about Hitomi's age, she had  
  
long brown hair tied up and put into a clip. Her eyes were a dark brown color and  
  
she was wearing the same uniform as Hitomi was. The girl walked out of the coffee  
  
shop holding another cappuccino. "Here you go. I'm really sorry. My name is  
  
Yukari Kanojo." (I'm sorry I don't know Yukari's last name.) She said holding out  
  
her hand. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. Thank you for buying me another one. Do you go  
  
to Reumi High School?" Hitomi asked looking at her clothes. "Yeah, I guess you do  
  
too." She said happily. "Well maybe we can hang out in school or something."  
  
Hitomi smiled at this, happy that she finally made a friend. "Yeah, I'll see you  
  
then." She said walking away.  
  
**********************  
  
Yukari ran up to Hitomi in the hallway. "Hey Hitomi! I want you to meet  
  
one of my other friends Leiko." Leiko had short dark brown hair almost reaching  
  
past her shoulders with dark brown eyes. She had a lot of crosses and sliver  
  
necklaces around her neck making her look a little scary. She also had cuts on her  
  
wrists and all over her arms. *She's suicidal.* Hitomi thought until she was  
  
disrupted by Leiko. "Hi. I'm Leiko." She said with a dead voice. "I'm Hitomi." She  
  
said back smiling. When Leiko smiled back it was an evil, cold smile. "Do you want  
  
me to do you a tarot card reading or a curse?" She asked Hitomi with a flat voice.  
  
"No thanks." She responded. "Not yet anyways." She said that in a low voice  
  
making sure no one heard her.  
Author's Note: What did you think? Well tell me!? Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed. I know the chapters are short but I'll hopefully start to expand them. 


	4. Chapter 3

Beyond the Crimson Twilight Chapter 3  
During lunch Hitomi ate with her new friends; Yukari, Leiko, and Van.  
  
Although she hadn't understood why Van was sitting them, she didn't mind. Her  
  
new friends looked at him dumb-founded and dreamy eyed. She slightly chuckled at  
  
them drooling over him. "Hitomi what are you laughing about? Who are you  
  
laughing at? "Asked Yukari with her cheeks turning red. "Oh nothing." She replied  
  
still laughing a bit. Silence flew over the table again and her friends continued to  
  
stare at Van. Van suddenly looked up and turned to Hitomi. "Hey Hitomi, it looks  
  
like that jack-ass is still looking for you." She turned to see Allen with a black eye  
  
and a messed up nose walking her way. "Fuck. What does he want? Does he want to  
  
get his ass kicked again?" She mumbled to herself. Truthfully she felt sorry for him  
  
and took pity on him. I mean, he looked like shit and embarrassed in front of  
  
everyone the other day. 'I don't understand why he's coming back for more.' She  
  
thought to herself.  
  
He slowly approached her giving her a dirty look. "Hello Hitomi." He said  
  
her name in disgust. "What do you want?" She asked him looking at her tray ready  
  
to burst with anger. 'He's getting on my last nerves. I thought I taught him a lesson  
  
already.' Hitomi thought clenching her fists. "PISS OFF IDIOT!" Yukari yelled.  
  
"CAN'T YOU TELL YOU'RE 'NOT' WANTED!" That got everyone's attention.  
  
All of the cafeteria were staring at them. Hitomi gave Yukari a strange look  
  
referring to the sudden outburst. Allen quickly gave Yukari a death glare that  
  
obviously hadn't scared her and then turned back to Hitomi. "Hitomi, I want to talk  
  
to you ALONE." Van quickly stood up as if you grab her and prevent her from  
  
going but he didn't. "I didn't ask you 'boyfriend' to come along." He said referring  
  
to Van. "Sit down Van. I'll be okay. I can handle this.idiot." She said to Van.  
  
"And. he's NOT my boyfriend." When Hitomi said that Van felt as if something  
  
had pierced through his heart. 'Why do I fell like this? It's not like I like her or  
  
anything. I think.' He sat down debating with himself if he liked her or not.  
  
Hitomi looked at the look on Van's face a little amused. "Okay let's go out  
  
back." She said still studying Van's face. Allen and Hitomi went out the cafeteria  
  
doors out towards the back where nobody went. "So what did you want?" She  
  
asked. 'Did you want to get your ass kicked for the second time.' She said, keeping it  
  
to herself. "I want you." He said. He grabbed what looked like a towel and put it to  
  
her mouth and everything went black.  
  
When Hitomi woke up she was tied up to a chair and the bindings her  
  
burning her wrists. Her head was pounding and she finally started remembering  
  
what happened. 'DAMN HIM.' She cursed. "Where am I?" She asked hoping  
  
someone would answer her. "You're in my house." Answered a voice much deeper  
  
than Allens'. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked the voice. "Allen and  
  
I are gonna have a little fun with you. Then dispose of you." Said the voice. 'Shit I  
  
have to get out of here! Van! Wait. why am I yelling for Van?' She started  
  
struggling in her chair. Someone stepped out of the shadows and walked towards  
  
Hitomi. 'Shit! Don't panic! Don't panic!" She kept repeating to herself. "My name is  
  
Hayato." He said approaching her. He had long white, slightly wavy hair tied  
  
loosely in the middle of his back. His eyes were an icy blue color and he was about  
  
6'0. She stared into his eyes which were cold and hard as well as hers. "Where is  
  
that dumb fuck, Allen anyways?" She asked Hayato. "He went to go get some  
  
stuff." He responded. "No one can save you and don't you even try to escape." He  
  
said to her before she left. 'What am I supposed to do?" She thought.  
  
**********************  
  
"Where is Hitomi?" Asked Van to Leiko. "I don't know. Last time I saw her  
  
was at lunch with Allen." She responded. "VAN! LEIKO!" They both stopped and  
  
turned to face Yukari. "Allen isn't here anymore either! Someone saw him carry  
  
her to his car!" Van panicked. "Shit! We have to find her!" He yelled. Van turned  
  
and ran into somebody. "Hello Van. Looking for you girlfriend?" A familiar voice  
  
said to him.  
Authors Note: What do you think? Well tell me. Sorry I haven't written in such a  
  
long time. Well R&R! Later skater! 


End file.
